koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ometepe03
| alliances = AHKE (All Hail King Edgar) | place = 3/15 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 38 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 20/20 | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 3 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 21/22 | challenges3 = 0 | votesagainst3 = 10 | days3 = 1 }} Ometepe03 aka Ometepe or Omie is a contestant from Survivor ORG 1: Russia, Survivor ORG 5: Norway, and Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains. Profile Name (Age): ''' Ometepe '''Tribe Designation: '''Sahka '''Current Residence: '''Atlantis. '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''I have more swag than Aston. '''Inspiration In Life: '''Vanessa Hudgens, she has a nice body. '''Hobbies: '''I feel insecure answering this question. '''Pet Peeves: '''Being on an all mens tribe :'(. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''The ladies man ;). '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A hot naked girl (considering some the guys are gay I don't think they'll mind too much), a journal to write my experiences down and a camera so I can take lots of photos. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Vytas, we are the ladies man. Jeff Kent, we both bitch a lot. Kim Spradlin, because we get pregnant a lot (oops, I'm a dude). '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''To win. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I won't, I suck at orgs. Survivor ORG 1: Russia Voting History Survivor: Norway '''Tribe Designation: Vardo Hometown: Atlantis Current Residence: Atlantis Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Coming 3rd in Russia, because I knew if I made the F2 in Russia the odds of me winning were high. '''Inspiration In Life: Jefra Bland and Alexis Maxwell. They are goddesses, and they deserve justice for not speaking at the Reunion. Pet Peeves: 'People who like Caramoan and South Pacific. '''Previous Finishes: ' 3/15. 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Winning Immunity. 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): ' Malcolm Freberg, I practically have a man-crush on him. Edgar, he was a huge threat last time, and he will be a huge threat again. 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Colton Cumbie, eww yuck. *changes topic* And I won't give names. '''Why Did You Come Back?: To seek justice; I was the reason why Nuno won the final immunity challenge and I got voted off, fml. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Tribe Designation: Heroes Hometown: Chicago, IL Current Residence: Chicago, IL unless Alexis Maxwell has shifted since Cagayan. Personal Claim To Fame: Marringy Alexis Maxwell. Inspiration In Life: Alexis Taylor Maxwell, she's a 10/10. Pet Peeves: People who like Edna, Brenda, Colton, people who think Caramoan is a good season, people who think Heroes vs. Villains (CBS) is a good season, people who hate Ozzy, people with bad hygiene, people who can't spell basic words, sluts, stuck-up girls, people with huge egos, people who believe Cagayan wasn't the best season, people who like Russell Hantz, people who hate Malcolm Freberg, racists, people who think they're Heroes, Perry, the list goes on... Previous Finishes: '''Russia: 3/15 and Norway: 20/20. '''Favorite Past Moment: Winning immunity in Russia. Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): Colton (CBS), Eddie (ORG) Why Did You Come Back?: To win on behalf of Alexis Maxwell. Voting History Trivia *Omie is the first person to become the final jury member. *Omie is the first person to lose the Final Immunity Challenge and be voted out. *Omie was the only person in Russia to only win individual immunity once. **Both Luckyyy and LúdicoManao had won at least two individual immunities. *Omie was the first returnee announced for Survivor ORG 5: Norway *Omie is the first and only person to be the last person voted out in a season, and the first person voted out in another. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Sahka Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Vardo Tribe Category:20th Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:First Boot Category:Heroes Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:21st Place